


Bluebird

by MinaWritesFanfiction



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Beyond the Pale, Contest Entry, M/M, Mentalward, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/MinaWritesFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://s849.photobucket.com/albums/ab52/MayumiR/Banners/?action=view&current=Bluebird.png">
      <img/></a><br/>  </p>
</div>2012 Beyond the Pale Judges' Pick by Sadtomato as "Story That Gave Me The Most Chills"<br/>Edward wants simple things like music and company, but Daddy wants more from him. Will Edward let Daddy take what he values the most? Image that Inspired You: #11 To see other entries in the Beyond the Pale Contest, please visit the C2 page: www.fanfiction.net/community/Beyond_the_Pale_Contest_Entries/83159/
            </blockquote>





	Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.  
> Warnings: This one-shot contains dark thoughts, strong sexual situations like BDSM, Daddy kink and Slash. Read at your own risk.  
> 

“Good morning, Bella.”

You look so beautiful this morning, I can tell you’re in a good mood too.

The sun is shining and flittering through the window, it gives you a silver hue.

“I think we’ll go outside today.”

Yes, that is a good idea.

You agree with me.

I take you to the garden. You love it there, it’s so open and the flowers are in full bloom.

“He’s coming today.”

I don’t want him here; he doesn’t let me play with you when he comes. He only wants me to play with him.

Sometimes I wish I didn’t like it so much…

The phone rings and I make sure you’re inside by the parlor’s window seat, your spot, before answering.

_“It’s me. I should be there in three hours.”_

He hangs up, he never expects me to answer.

He already knows the answer.

I run upstairs to shower and change. Last time, I only had fifteen minutes of notice and had to forgo the shower.

He wasn’t kind that day.

By the time he was done with me, my ass was on fire.

Inside and out.

I put on the clothes he buys for me. I actually don’t like them; they’re too dark for my taste. He says it brings out my coloring and that they make me look more handsome.

I prefer your colors.

Sky blue has always been a favorite of mine.

I run down the stairs whistling and singing.

_“Blue skies smilin' at me, nothin' but blue skies do I see… Blue days, all of them gone, nothin' but blue skies from now on...”_

I hear you singing with me, it makes me smile.

I sit at the piano and play our song.

_“Blue skies smilin' at me, nothin' but blue skies do I see… Blue days, all of them gone, nothin' but blue skies from now on...”_

I sing for a few more minutes, until I know it’s time to put you back into your room.

He doesn’t like it when you are in the same room with us.

I never understand what the big deal is.

You have seen me at my best and my worst, many times.

He just doesn’t get it, but Daddy knows better, and I’m going to be a good boy today.

Maybe he’ll let me play with you in the morning.

I put you in your room, close the door tightly and make sure to lock you in.

I need you to be safe.

I hear the gravel crunching and I know he’s here.

I whisper a ‘see you later’ at your door before I run down the stairs.

I sit down on the last step, hugging my legs, my chin resting on my knees.

I see him open the door.

“Edward?”

I smile; he likes it when I smile.

“Hi, Daddy. Welcome home.”

* * *

It’s dark.

I don’t like the darkness.

This is punishment.

I’ve been a bad boy this morning and he isn’t happy.

I just wanted to play with you, like we do every morning.

“Sometimes I think you prefer her company to mine.”

I don’t say anything, afraid he might be able to hear the lie.

I hiss, feeling the bite of the belt against my thighs.

“Count!”

“One,” I whimper.

He strikes again and again and again…

I scream, “Fifteen! Please, Daddy, no more.”

I’m in pain.

I need him to make it better.

“Are you going to behave now?”

“Yes, Daddy… please, make it better.”

I’m so strung up, I ache all over.

I need him inside me.

And I hate him for it.

“Oh, my boy, I’m not done with you yet.”

I hear the thump of the belt hitting the floor, and then he opens and closes the door.

I’m left on the bed, aching and wanting, incapable of moving and encased in darkness.

I don’t like the darkness.

I hear his footsteps coming closer and then the door opens.

“Daddy?”

And that’s when I hear you…

“Daddy? What are you doing?”

I can hear you clearly; he must’ve taken the keys to your room from my pant pockets.

My anxiety rises and I start struggling against the binds.

I don’t want him touching you. He will soil you, just like he did with me.

“Daddy, please…” I whimper, feeling the tears pooling in my eyes.

I’m scared for you.

I’m scared he’ll hurt you.

“Please, Daddy, please… I’ll be good.”

I feel him hovering over me. He swiftly removes the blindfold, the binds and I blink several times.

The room is dark, but there is enough light for me to see.

“I’m going to teach you a good lesson, boy,” he hisses in my ear.

He stands up and walks towards the window, where you are.

I sit up a little, “Daddy… I didn’t mean it, please.”

I’m starting to feel something building in my chest.

I know what it is, and I don’t want it.

I try to push it down, but then I see him reaching for you.

I scream.

And scream.

Everything goes black.

* * *

_“I never saw the sun shinin' so bright, never saw things goin' so right… Noticin' the days hurryin' by when you're in loved, my… how they fly…”_

I look down at Carlisle, his eyes are still open, and I close them for him.

There’s red everywhere, Edward is going to be mad.

I know how much he likes blue instead.

I sigh and then look at the bed.

Edward is there, completely blacked out.

Carlisle should’ve known better than to push him.

He’s met me before, and he knew I wasn’t too far away.

I shake my head, pitying him now.

Poor bastard had it coming.

He lasted long enough.

Edward really liked him, tough. I wonder if he will be mad once he wakes up.

I stand up and drop the letter opener to the floor.

I’m in no mood to clean up.

I walk to the window.

I pick up the little golden cage.

Bella is happy and chirping.

I notice a little red in her too.

I don’t touch her, only Edward does.

I’m afraid I might hurt her.

“Don’t worry, pretty girl. Tony made it better.”

I take Bella back to the small music room.

_“Bye, blue days, all of them gone. Nothin' but blue skies from now on…”_

 I put Bella right on top of the piano, knowing Edward will probably like to play once he wakes up.

I crack my neck.

I look around for a cloth to clean myself up with, but can’t find anything.

I shrug and walk out of the room, whistling our tune and running my hands along the walls, not caring about the red marks I leave behind.

We will need to paint the place once we change the carpets, anyways.

I enter the room. "Oh man…," I groan, feeling my skin prickling.

He is in such a hurry.

I lay on the bed next to Edward and let sleep take me back.

* * *

I wake up, free of my binds.

I sit up. The first thing I see is Daddy on the floor, covered in red.

I don’t like red.

Tony’s been messy, again.

I shake my head.

_“Don’t call me messy, Eddie.”_

I crack my neck.

“Sorry, Tony.”

_“You should be thanking me. I did it for you and Bella.”_

I nod, he is right. “Thank you, Tony.”

Tony shrugs like it’s nothing.

I stand up and throw a blanket over Daddy.

“We are gonna need a new Daddy, y’know.”

Tony smiles, _“I might have someone in mind. It’s my turn to pick, after all.”_

I sigh, “Yeah… but he’s got to be gentle, though.” I remind him, rubbing the back of my thighs.

Tony agrees; he doesn’t like it when I’m hurt.

I go to the bathroom and turn on the shower.

I look at the mirror.

I see Tony there, and he is covered in red, too.

My breath hitches.

_“Calm down, Eddie. We are washing it away, okay?”_

“O-okay…”

I stand under the spray and watch the water running pink down the drain. I scrub the red away. The skin underneath turns pink from the heat of the water and the force behind my scrubbing.

_“Easy, Eddie… It’s almost gone.”_

I take a deep, shuttering breath.

_“There you go… breathe in… breathe out… Good boy.”_

“Too much… red… everywhere…” I whimper, scrubbing and crying.

I really don’t like red.

_“I know Eddie, don’t worry. I’ll take care of Carlisle later. You don’t worry about him.”_

I finish washing, and when my breathing goes back to normal, I turn off the shower and look for Tony in the mirror, but he’s gone.

I’m alone again.

“Thank you, Tony,” I whisper to the room, knowing he will hear me.

I go to your room.

I hear you singing our tune.

You’re okay and that’s all that matters.

“Hey girl, I see you got a little red on you too.”

I take you in my arms, and with a warm wet cloth, I clean you up carefully.

You thank me and then you go back to your spot.

“We’ll be okay. He is not coming back, Bella. Tony took care of him.”

I sit at the piano and I start playing our song.

_“Bye, blue days, all of them gone. Nothin' but blue skies from now on… Blue skies smilin' at me. Nothin' but blue skies do I see… Blue days, all of them gone. Nothin' but blue skies from now on…”_

_  
_

**_Song: Blue Skies, written by Irving Berlin and performed by Willie Nelson._ **


End file.
